


My perfect first date

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: Feyre has never been on a real date. Rhys plans to rectify the situation.





	My perfect first date

I had never been on a real first date.

Sure I had been with Isaac Hale before I was fae, but that had just been us in a barn. No attachment whatsoever. He was just an escape from my pitiful life.

Then there was Tamlin. I mean, sure, we had spent time together around his manor, and shared a moment at the pool of starlight, but we weren’t even technically together yet, and they weren’t really dates. And as soon as we had escaped Under the Mountain, we were to be married.

Rhys and I had never gotten the time or opportunity for a real date. After we mated, we were preparing for Hybern straight away, and then when I had come back from the Spring Court, we were preparing for the war. So that had left us with little time for a proper date- just the two of us.

But now the war had been over for a few months, and relations with the other courts had become much better. Rhys and I had had barely anytime to ourselves.  
So, officially, I had never been on a date.

I had told Rhys this when we were lying in bed one night. He had immediately vowed to rectify the situation.

That particular conversation had left me where I was now; dressed in a gorgeous navy blue gown, makeup fully done, and waiting for Rhys in the foyer of the townhouse. 

Even though I had told him that he didn’t have to go all out for the date, he had insisted on it. Like most couples, we were going out for dinner followed by a walk around Velaris.

I was more excited than I cared to admit.  
A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was most likely Cassian, who had probably left one of his belongings behind again. I certainly didn’t expect my mate to be standing there, wearing his usual fancy attire, holding the most beautiful bouquet I had ever seen.

“Ready for our date, Feyre darling?” Rhys practically purred.

“Is this really necessary?” I said, though I couldn’t help the smile that had blossomed on my face.

“Of course. This is a date, isn’t it?”

“You know what I mean.” A pause. “Thank you, though.”

“Anytime. These are for you.” He handed me the flowers, which I gladly accepted.  
I looked around the townhouse awkwardly, trying to look for a place to put them.

Sensing what I was looking for, Rhys said, “Allow me to help, darling.” 

And with a snap of his fingers, the flowers disappeared, presumably to an empty vase somewhere in the townhouse.

“Ready?” He asked me.

“Always.”

~  
The food was amazing.

Even though we had insisted on paying for our food, the staff at the restaurant had gone above and beyond on providing their High Lord and Lady with the most delicious food I had ever eaten. They had also insisted on giving us a private room near the back of the restaurant.

Following an unspoken agreement, we didn’t talk about work or which court we would have to visit next.

We simply talked about us.

Even after nearly a year of being mated, we still found out new things about one another. And with every new quirk or fact I learned, I think I fell in love with him a little bit more.

I felt like a teenager again, drunk on love.

~  
After our meal, we walked along the Sidra, my arm linked in Rhys’.

“So did this live up to your date expectations?” Rhys asked, looking down at me.

“You know what? I think it did.” I replied, leaning my head against his broad shoulder.

“I’m glad.”

We walked along in silence for a few minutes, basking in each other’s company.

Eventually, we stopped outside the townhouse door.

“Thank you, for this. As far as first dates go, I think this was a pretty great one.” I told him.

“I think that was the best date I’ve ever had.” Rhys said, leaning down a little so our foreheads touched.

“Well, I’m glad I lived up to your expectations.” I smiled, before I leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss was lingering and I could feel how much he loved me- how much we loved each other- in the way his mouth moved softly and sweetly against mine. After a long moment, he pulled away and rested his chin on the top of my head.

“I love you.” It was punctuated with a chaste kiss on my forehead.

“I love you too. Especially since you gave me the most perfect first date.”

“You know what would make it even more perfect?” His voice was teasing, and I didn’t have to loom up at his face to know that he was smirking.

“I can take a guess.” I said as nonchalantly as I could, though his words sent shivers up my spine. 

“Let me have the pleasure of showing you then, Feyre darling.”

And then he winnowed us up to our bedroom.

The date, and the long night that followed, certainly were perfect.


End file.
